


Airport

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like this that Barry wished that Oliver still had his private Jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts).



.  
It was moments like this that Barry wished that Oliver still had his private Jet. They were leaving Metropolis, A deal with the head of the daily Planet was in the works and with any luck Oliver could get everything that he lost back. Well not everything but he wouldn't be flying coach anymore because it sucked. There was a layover, and they wouldn't be home until the next day and Barry missed his bed, Missed his lab. They had waited exactly twenty minutes inside the terminal before Barry decided that he needed something to pass the time. He grabbed Oliver's hand, luring him to the bathroom and checking to make sure that it was empty. Bathroom sex was on his list of types of sex to have.

Oliver rips of the tip of the packet of lube that Oliver managed to sneak onto the plane without people getting suspicious about what it was and what they wanted it for. When he got the small packet open, He squeezes out all that was inside the small packet. It's chilly on his palm, Of course given that it was cool in the bathroom stall, fucking cold actually and Both Barry and Oliver were freezing and he wanted to hurry it up before they froze and he didn't want to be caught with his cock inside of his boyfriend. He rubs his hands together, Getting them evenly coated. He pushes Barry against the cold stall door, Kicking his legs apart and rubbing a hand along the crevices of Barry's ass.

"Fuck Barry. You're so fucking sexy." Oliver growls. 

Oliver keeps his eyes on Barry's back while he touches against his hole with his middle finger, taking in the way that Barry's pink little hole clenches at the touches and taps that he sends against it.

Oliver pushes a slick finger inside of Barry, Loving the way that Barry moans lightly as he feels the intrusion deepens. He pulls his finger out and puts in two on the next push in, Barry clenching around the two fingers. "Barr.."

He strokes Barry's naked legs, Sending shivers up his spine. Or it could be the cold in the stall.

Oliver wants to try for three fingers; He wants him completely open when he enters him, Wants that space to push in and out, thrusting but not hurting him given the small amount of lube that they have on hand.  
Instead, fingers he pushes in deeper, going all the way to the knuckle. He wiggles them around, pulling them apart as much as he can. Enjoying Barry writhe under his touch.

"I can come, just like this. With your fingers inside of me." Barry moans. Pushing his ass back against the fingers and he let's out a shout. Oliver hit his sweet spot.

"Me too," Oliver agrees, His other hand palming himself through his jeans. "Is that what you want? To come now? Just like this or for me to fuck you and have you come off my cock?"

Barry's silent for a moment. "Fingers. Save the fucking for our bed."

Oliver leans and kisses his spine. "As you wish."

Barry grinds the heel of his palm over his balls while Oliver fingers him, eyelids closing. 

Oliver twists his fingers, Going as fast as he could, Loving the erratic movements that Barry makes, His toes spreading as his feet slide effortlessly on the floor. he jerks his fingers out then plunges them back in, deeper and harder. 

"Ollie, Fuck I'm gonna' come!" Barry shouts and Oliver wants to tell him to come, to come undone. He goes to open his mouth when he hears the door open.

"No. I told Maggie that it would be on your desk Monday." Someone had come in, Just as Barry was about to come. Oliver felt him shivering, Shuttering, He was going to come.

Barry was loud and he didn't need anyone listening. He slapped a hand over Barry's mouth. Keeping him silent.

"Come." Oliver whispered. Pushing his fingers in deeper, Watching as Barry jerked off as fast as he could.

The guy was in the stall next to him, pissing and still talking on the phone. 

Barry's body shutters, His orgasm going through him. Oliver drops his fingers, His hand as well and notices that he came as well. 

The guy flushes, washes and leaves.

"Fuck." Oliver says holding Barry as he rides his orgasm off. "That was close."

Barry only nods.


End file.
